Man In Mask
Man In The Mask is the second episode of Iron Man: Armored Avenger 8/17/15 Cast Jack Huston as Tony Stark / Iron Man Deborah Ann Woll as Pepper Potts Tyrese Gibson as James Rhodes Mark Valley as Happy Hogan Recurring Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer Doug Jones as Boris Bullski / Titanium Man The Episode starts as we see Tony flying around. Tony: Whoo Hooo!! H.O.M.E.R: Incoming call for Ms. Potts sir. Tony: Hey Pepper Pepper: Tony, you have a meeting with a guy from Hammer Corp. Tony: I'm almost there. Pepper: I hear flying, are you in a plane? Tony: I'll explain later, bye. It shifts to the front of Stark Enterprises, it then shifts into an office. Justin: Hello Ms. Potts. Justin kisses Pepper's hand Pepper: Oh umm hi. Justin: Where's Mr Stark. Pepper: He's running late Tony rushes in wearing a tuxedo, Tony: Sorry I'm late. Justin: Mr Stark, the Prodigal son returns. Tony: I guess so. Justin: So, I am making my own designs for a suit. Tony: Is it about that Iron Man guy? Justin: Yes. Tony looks worried as Pepper notices him. Pepper: Who would pilot the suits? Justin: Some army men, but I need to. A bunch of men with guns break in. Guard1 : Don't move!! Guard 2: Justin Hammer your coming with us. As they escort Justin, Tony notices that he is calm with the incident that happened Tony: That's weird. Pepper: Totally Tony: I'm going to investigate some more. Pepper: Wait Tony!! Ah forget it. Commercial Break It shifts to a strange building where we see 100 designs for the new suits. Justin: It needs to have an Arc Reactor, similar to the Iron Man. Scientist: Its too hard sir. Justin: How dare you? Justin picks up a gun and shoots the scientist dead Justin: Guards throw this scum away. The Guards look at the dead body and then at Justin, they then pick up the body. It later shifts back in the Armory. Rhodey arrives Rhodey: Hey Tony. Tony: Hey buddy. Rhodey: I sort o found out, your secret. Tony: Who told you? Rhodey: H.O.M.E.R Tony: I meant for this crusade to be just me. Rhodey: Tony, when were you going to tell me? Tony: Soon, just not now Rhodey turns on the TV and notices Pepper being captured by an unknown man. Tony: What the heck? Rhodey: Looks like its a job for Iron Man. Tony suits up and flies out, Rhodey turns around and sees designs for a new suit called the War Machine. Rhodey: Dang man, next time for sure. Commercial Break Pepper wakes up in a dark room, where we see Justin Hammer arriving Pepper: Hammer, why am I here? Justin: I need your help Ms. Potts, Its urgent. Pepper: I'm sorry. Justin walks over to her, and calls Boris Bullski Boris: Yes sir? Justin: I want the Iron Man dead, do you understand? Boris: Yes. Boris suits up as the Titanium Man, It shifts to when Iron Man arrives Iron Man: Ms. Potts. Pepper: How do you know me? Iron Man is about to answer but he is blasted in the back by a Repulsor. Iron Man: Aghh!! Titanium Man: So your the famous Iron Man? Iron Man flies straight towards him, and the two tussle in the air Titanium Man punches Iron Man into an airplane. It shifts to Rhodey driving a Porsche, he then calls Pepper Rhodey: Pepper, hello? It shifts to Pepper's location Pepper: Rhodey, I'm here Back to the car, Rhodey's in Rhodey: I'll pick you up, where are you? Commercial Iron Man sees people falling out of the plane, so Iron Man dives after them. Iron Man: Come on!! Grab my hand. A middle age man grabs Iron Man's hand Iron Man flies over to the next person, Iron Man: H.O.M.E.R, how many can I carry? H.O.M.E.R: Ten sir. Iron Man: Oh boy It shifts back to Rhodey who shoots some, of Justin Hammer's agents Rhodey: Pepper!! Pepper runs to Rhodey, as they both look at Iron Man in the sky. Rhodey: Lets go. Pepper: Ok. Iron Man then saves the people but notices that Titanium Man escaped. It shifts later to the armory, Rhodey walks in on Tony Rhodey: You did a heck of a job out there. Tony: Thanks pal, Its just that before this, I wanted to do it all alone. Rhodey: You don't have to, You have me, so whoever you go against next, I'll be there for you. As Rhodey prepares to leave, he turns around Rhodey: Oh yeah, and Tony you should create a Mark 3, maybe red and gold, Dark blue is hard on the eyes. Tony smiles and watches as Rhodey leaves It shifts to an unknown Lab, where we see a Chinese man with rings Unknown Man: Hammer, I want Iron Man destroyed, if you don't I will. Justin: Ok. What's in it for me? Unknown Man: Immortality, Fame. Justin leaves as he thinks about what The Mandarin saidm and smiles. End Of Episode Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episode 2 Category:Earth-101420 Category:Bat24 Category:Season 1